Wreck-It Ralph
Synopsis This 52nd Disney animated feature is about an obese 8-bit video game character, named Wreck-It Ralph, who is actually depicted as the villain of the arcade game Fix-It Felix Jr.. Tired of being the bad guy, he tries to prove himself a hero by entering a first-person shooter game called Hero's Duty, where the game's winner wins a medal. But after collecting the medal, he hatches a Cy-Bug, which launches him out of the game and into another game called Sugar Rush, where he meets Vanellope von Schweetz, a young girl who is also a glitch. Vanellope takes the medal to herself and plans to use it to buy entry into a race. But the king of Sugar Rush, King Candy, refuses for this to happen. Ralph helps Vanellope build her own racing kart, while Felix, along with the leader of Hero's Duty, Sgt. Calhoun, enter Sugar Rush to search for Ralph. But after Felix becomes imprisoned in the dungeon of King Candy's castle, he offers Ralph's medal in exchange for keeping Vanellope out of the race. Ralph wrecks Vanellope's kart, then returns to his own game, only to find out that everyone has left the game and that it will be unplugged the next morning. He returns back to Sugar Rush and asks Felix to fix Vanellope's wrecked kart. When the race starts, with Vanellope as one of the racers, King Candy reveals that his real name is Turbo. During the race, an army Cy-Bugs from Hero's Duty begin to take over the game. But eventually, Vanellope crosses the finish line, and the entire game restores itself. Soon Ralph and Felix return back to their own game just in time before it gets unplugged, Felix marries Sgt. Calhoun, and the Fix-It Felix Jr. characters gain respect for Ralph. Cast In Other Languages Production timeline *'February 2009: '''Before Wreck-It Ralph, Disney was working on a different project titled "King of the Elves". It was to be directed by Aaron Blaise and Robert Walker, and was scheduled for release in late 2012 at that time. *'May 13, 2010:' While Toy Story 3 was playing in theaters, the working title for the 52nd Walt Disney Animation Studios film was announced as "Reboot Ralph". Back then, the film was set for a release in theaters on March 22, 2013. *'June 13, 2011:' Wreck-It Ralph, the new official title for Reboot Ralph -- was formally announced at the same time when Disney shelved King of the Elves. *'August 20, 2011:' The official logo for Wreck-It Ralph was unveiled. At that time, the new and final release date was announced to be November 2, 2012. This also caused Monsters University to be released on June 21, 2013. *'February 6, 2012:' The first three photos for the film were shown online, along with the "first look". *'February 17, 2012:' Several other video game characters, such as Bowser, Dr. Eggman, and Fix-it Felix Jr.'s best friend, Q-Bert, were confirmed to appear in the film. *'April 16, 2012:' The teaser poster was revealed to the public. *'April 25, 2012:' The short film "Paperman" was confirmed to appear in theaters along with Wreck-It Ralph. *'June 6, 2012:' The first trailer was shown in theaters, and the official site was launched online. *'July 2012:''' More characters appearing in this film were revealed. Release timeline In the order of 120 films released, this film ranks as: Home video release Websites *http://disney.go.com/wreck-it-ralph (June 2012–August 2013) *http://wreckitralph.wikia.com (launched on June 10, 2012) *http://movies.disney.com/wreck-it-ralph (September 2013-present) Gallery wreckitralph.jpg|Film poster #1 wreckitralph_sonic.jpg|Film poster #2 (with Sonic the Hedgehog) wreckitralph_bluray.jpg|Blu-ray Disc cover wreckitralph_ukbluray.jpg|Blu-ray Disc cover (UK version) wreckitralph_ukbluray3d.jpg|Blu-ray 3D cover (UK version) wreckitralph_japanesebluray.jpg|Blu-ray Disc cover (Japanese version) wreckitralph_bluray3d.jpg|Ultimate Collector's Edition wreckitralph_dvd.jpg|DVD cover wreckitralph_ukdvd.jpg|DVD cover (UK version) wreckitralph_japanesedvd.jpg|DVD cover (Japanese version) Videos , Brave, and Ice Age: Continental Drift.]] and Hotel Transylvania.]] A different looking trailer for this movie can be seen on the Diamond Edition of Cinderella. Category:The Walt Disney Company Category:Movies Category:Released in 2012